Judgement
by Nightmares fairy
Summary: One spell can Change everything. What happens when E.N.D is accidentally released by Sting. Only Chaos can follow


**This a sample chapter for a new story. It is basically a feller to see if I should branch out or just stay with one story. If you like it review if you don't please review the feedback helps.**

 **As always I don't own Fairy Tail only Hiro does and on to the first chapter of Judgement.**

" **Dragon slayer secret art:Holy Nail"** Yelled Sting as he Launched Natsu into a wall.

"Natsu is done for the match, folks." Yelled the announcer

"That's the power of a true dragon slayer. Hmph." Said Sting as he started to walk away before he felt a massive explosion of magic right before it disappeared completely.

"Hahaha( **Picture Joker's laugh from batman under the red hood.)** You. a true dragon slayer. You couldn't slay a fish let alone a dragon." Said Natsu with a twisted grin.

"What did you say." Said sting as he glared at Natsu but then he disappeared only to reappear right in front of him.

"You. Are Not. A true dragon slayer." Said Natsu as he had wicked smile.

"What you are." Said Sting as he jumped back to create space.

"No far from it but here's the thing. I'm way past being a dragon slayer. I'm a king. Ha" said Natsu as he started to look at the sky with his hands spread out.

"King of the dragon more like King of the morons." Said sting with a laugh.

"Im neither… I'm King of the Demons." Natsu said as he released a shit ton of power.

"You see you have two choices here die or concede. The choice is yours. Ha" said Natsu with a mad man's smile.

"You can't even beat me let alone kill me." Said sting with conviction.

"It'll take three hits to kill. Two to knock you out." Said Natsu seriously.

"Like hell what about now." Yelled sting as he entered dragon force.

"5 and 3." Said Natsu just as serious.

"You know what sting I'll give you a free shot. Hit me as hard as you can. Not some arbitrary percentage. No as hard as you can." Said Natsu as he stood there arms folded.

"And maybe I'll go for that little pet of yours after I'm finished with you. I need a new slave. You know with other one being dead." Said Natsu as he started to sink into his thoughts.

"You'll pay for that insult." Said as he punched Natsu. Only to see Natsu face barely moved.

"Warned you." Said Natsu as he kicked him across the arena where he collided with Gajeel effectively knocking him out.

" Ok, Sting since you seem to be horrible with instructions I'll say this one more time. You. Me. As hard as you can. Clear."

"Crystal." Said Sting as he spit up blood.

"Rogue. Unison raid." Yelled Sting

"Right" said Rogue as he went into Dragon force.

They then created a huge ball of their respective elements behind each other. They then collided and started to merge until they became three small balls with two coming from their hands and one in the middle.

"Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Fang." Yelled the twin dragon slayers as they launched a torrent of magic at Natsu.

The attack hit with such force that it created dust cloud that encased the arena.

"hmh. All talk no bite." Said sting as he was proud of his work.

"Good work. I actually felt that." Said Natsu as he dusted himself off. To bad it wasn't enough. Now the choices. Concede or die." Said Natsu as if nothing happened.

"Sting we should concede." Said rogue as he was sweating.

"I made lector a promise and I plan on keeping it." Said sting.

"Fine lets g…" Started Rogue until Natsu appeared between them.

"Death it is." Said Natsu as he kicked both sting and rogue in the chest sending in opposite directions. Then he split in two with one speeding toward each one. When they reached the slayers they grabbed their head to and drove them into the ground forming a crater. He then throws them at each other before releasing a fire ball that surprisingly black. When the dust cleared they both were unconscious still in dragon force.

"Two" said Natsu as he and his clone stomped on their chests.

"Say your goodbye to the crowd and hello to your weak ass dragons" Yelled Natsu as he went to punch them but was stopped short by someone grabbing his hand.

"Took you long enough, Jellal." Said Natsu as he looked at the blue haired man in a weird getup.

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu." Stated Jellal.

"I'm Natsu. How could you not remember me. Oh is it because of the idiot that had control earlier. Well, thanks to blondie he is gone. But do not worry a better Natsu is here. Ha" said Natsu as he started to grin madly.

"Now why don't we get to the fighting I know the crowd wants to see a show." Said Natsu as he pointed to the stunned crowd.

 **With fairy tail**

"Did you see that first." Asked Makarov.

""

"First are you okay." Asked Makarov

"This power it reminds me of Him" said Mavis shaken

"Of who?" Asked Makarov

"The Black Wizard Zeref." Said Mavis seriously.

"We have to evacuate all the spectators before he finishes his fight with Jellal." Said Mavis

"No way Natsu is strong enough to beat Jellal that easily." Said Macao

"This isn't Natsu we are dealing with. We are dealing with Zeref's magic. It's unsafe to face such an unpredictable oppone.." Started Mavis before a pillar of flame erupted.

 **Back to the field**

" **Hells keys"** yelled Natsu as he sent Fireballs, 50 in total, to surround both him and Jellal. Then each ball sent a stream of fire at each other and upwards to create a prison 50 feet high. Then a flame top appeared to seal it off.

"Now, Welcome to purgatory. Where it will be judged if you go to heaven or hell. You win you leave with your heavenly body magic intact, but if you lose. Let me just say you'll beg me to send you to hell myself. Ha" said Natsu as he started to disappear into the fire.

"Natsu I Know you are still in there you need to fight him." Said Jellal as he was punched into the ground by a flaming fist.

"He is gone accept it." Natsu said as he disappeared again.

" **Meteor."** Yelled Jellal as he covered himself in his magic. He used his magic to try and dodge Natsu's attacks but some how Natsu was faster than Jellal. After ten hits Jellal started to slow down to a point that his magic no longer covered him.

"I expected more from a former wizard Saint ha. I'm truly disappointed but I guess it is time to decide your fate." Said Natsu with a wicked smile.

"Please let's talk about this" said Jellal as he started to spew blood.

" **Scales of judgement."** Said Natsu as a scale made of fire appeared next to him.

"The scale finds you guilty of mass murder, attempted murder and just being an ass. Time to die." Said Natsu as he walked towards him.

" **Judgement:Trident"** Natsu yelled as the fire cage around condensed into a trident in Natsu's right hand. He then proceeded to plunge the trident into Jellal's stomach forcing him to spew blood and let out a gut wrenching scream. To make matters worse his wounds were closed as soon as they were opened because of the fire.

"Well that won't do. Guess I'll have to do this with my hands. Ha." Chuckled Natsu as he pulled his fist back. Jellal could do nothing but stare at fist threatening to end his life. The only thing he could was to brace for what was to come. He closed his as e fist closed in waiting for pain but nothing came. As he opened his eyes he saw Laxus with a vise grip on Natsu's head sending all his magic into the dragon slayer's head. When he finished both he and Natsu collapsed.

Jellal could only stare as he felt the dark presence leave Natsu. Hoping it would be for good but knowing better than to trust it.

" _What are you Natsu"_ thought Jellal as his vision started to go black. But before he fell unconscious he heard a whisper in the wind.

"Something out of your worst nightmares"

 **Well guys that is a new chapter for a New story that I don't know if it is even good or not. I've been gone from the channel for bout a month and well it was because shit happens can I say shit if it isn't M. I'll edit it out. Well if this chapter gets any love I'll continue it but if it is met with dislike ill scrap it and stay solely with the other story.**

 **It's been nightmare guys later.**


End file.
